iLove Him
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: Sam's thoughts on Freddie. Seddie, of course.


Yay, two stories at once...only because, as you will also read in my other story, I'm on vacation for the next three days. But please don't let that discourage you from reviewing :) I couldn't think up a better title...if you guys have one, let me know and I'll change it.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Melanie, Shannon, Valerie. They get on my nerves more than anyone else I know. All those idiot girls at school too; _their_ type. The ones that wave at him every day, that give him these little smiles just because he says 'hi' back like any normal person. They're so..._wrong_. Everything about the way they treat Freddie is wrong. They don't even know the real him. What right do they have to...to...

"Ugh!" I say loudly, startling Freddie and Carly. We're doing homework together, in the studio, and my outburst cuts through the silence. Doing homework often means daydreaming on my part, and my thoughts today were frustrating enough to be vocalized. I feel like breaking something, but I don't, because then they'll know something is wrong. I make up something, fast. "My history project. I accidentally deleted the whole thing." Then I go and delete the whole thing, knowing what's coming next.

They like him because they think he's smart. I love him because he's such a nerd.

"I might be able to salvage your history project," Freddie tells me. "No promises, though. What did you say the file name was?" I tell him. For a few minutes, there are no noises but the sounds of his fingers tapping the keyboard. I don't look at him. When I do, I tend to stare, and that never ends well. "There. You're welcome." I punch him lightly. The fact that I didn't beat him up for being so cocky should be enough thanks.

They like him because they think he's sensitive. I love him because he's the biggest wimp I know.

"Sam, show a little gratitude!" Carly says. I hate to admit it, but she's one of the girls who do that whole 'hi, Freddie, you look so cute today' thing. Yeah, Freddie's her neighbor; yeah, Freddie liked her; yeah, they've been friends for ages; but she still doesn't know him like I do. And lately she's grown like _them_ in another respect. Just because he's gotten a little taller, his voice is a little deeper, and he's stopped obsessing over her, she's been a little attracted to him. This comes out a lot when I pick on him. But I know he doesn't care about the fighting. If he did, he would've fought back years ago. He's got a lot of patience for me.

They like him because they think he's sweet. I love him because he's so quick to forgive.

"Yeah, Sam. I think I deserve a harder punch at the very least. That last one was lame," he jokes. I roll my eyes and curl my hand into a fist, noting how he doesn't even flinch. He knows it's not coming. But what's worse, I think he knows I'm charmed. Maybe that isn't the best word--but it's good enough. I do feel charmed, in the least fairy-tale romance-like possible way. He knows how much I like him, and he's figured out how to play into it. And also how to test my limits. I remember back to when I never tolerated jokes from him, dumb or otherwise. It took me a while to realize their purpose.

They like him because they think he's funny. I love him because he's always tried to make me laugh.

"Fine then," I say. "Thank you." I kiss him lightly. I think he's expecting that, but he still looks like an idiot when I pull away. I grab my laptop and continue my homework in as disinterested a manner as I can. Carly is stricken. I brace myself for her questions, which I'm not sure I'll be able to answer.

"What was that?!" she asks.

"You said to show more gratitude. I think that qualifies."

"It doesn't," Freddie tells me.

The point is, they like him for being who they think he is. They don't know him. Whatever shallow, tip-of-the-iceberg image they have of him is stupid. They've never bothered looking deeper. He's not Mr. Right. He's Freddie. Why would they want him to be anyone else?

"What about the time I lent you about three hundred bucks? Or the time I set you up with Shane after he got out of the hospital, even though he never wanted to see you again? Or the time I covered for you when you were dismantling Ms. Ackermann's desk? Don't I get any gratitude for those?" he questions innocently. He has terrible pick up lines, but I get the message and kiss him.

He likes them because they think he's perfect. He loves me because I know he's not, and I accept him anyway.

* * *

A/N: I in no way mean to imply that Sam hates Carly. Of course not :) This is strictly what she thinks of the future Carly/Freddie relationship.

* * *


End file.
